


The Night You Escaped

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based around Unsaid Emily, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OG Sunset Curve, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: After running away, Luke goes to the only place he can think of.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Night You Escaped

Luke’s chest was heaving as he finally slammed his bicycle down in the driveway of the Wilson family home, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he took a minute to breath. Resting his hand against Bobby’s car, he breathed deeply and tried to relax himself a bit. It wasn’t uncommon for him to fight with Emily, it seemed to happen more and more often these days. But his dad wasn’t there this time. Usually, he had his dad there to take his side a bit and try to diffuse the situation at the very least. He had never stormed out like that before and he hadn’t really even been thinking about what he was doing, he just needed to get out. 

Maybe he was trying to prove a point to Emily. Maybe it was some attempt to make her as sad as she made him. He didn’t know, all he knew was he needed to be out of that house for a while, things would be better in the morning and he would go back. As he took some time to calm down, he felt his eyes watering up as he finally began thinking about what had happened. At this point, he didn’t know what he was doing and he just wished he could just take back everything that had happened that night. It was too late to turn back now, so he simply tried to push the thoughts from his mind as he walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. 

Luke’s eyes were fixed on the house as he watched Bobby’s bedroom light slowly being flicked on then the lamp in the living room and eventually the porch light. The door pulled open a moment later and he smiled just a bit when he saw the other man stood there. Dark hair stood in every direction possible and he looked half awake, he briefly felt bad for waking him, but that feeling didn’t linger very long. Not when a look of sleepiness was quickly turning to concern on the taller man’s face as he looked over him. He hated making the other man worry like this, but he really was okay, the arguing was nothing new and it always turned out okay. 

“I got into another argument with Emily and I-Can I stay here? Just for the night?” Luke explained before Bobby got the chance to speak, wiping his eyes and hoping he could just brush the tears off as the air was really cold. It really wasn’t, it never got too cold where they lived. Either way, he prayed Bobby didn’t make too big of a deal about it. All he really wanted was to put the events of this night behind him and get a good night’s sleep somewhere before having to go back to face Emily tomorrow. He knew she would be angry, he just wished she’d also be understanding about it. It wasn’t even something he planned to do. 

“Of course, come on. As long as you need, man,” Bobby assured him and stepped back inside the house, leaving the door open for Luke to follow. He stepped in after him and locked the door back, turning off the porch light. Taking a deep breath, he tried to feel less bad about bothering him this late at night. It was just that he didn’t know where else to go. The band always went to Bobby and he knew it wasn’t fair to him, he shouldn’t be expected to handle all of their problems just because their home lives were shitty while his wasn’t. But he had never known Bobby to complain about them showing up, he always just helped them.

The walk up to Bobby’s room was a familiar one, they had hung out in there for countless hours, laughing and messing around when they had nowhere else to be. It felt like a safe place to be in Luke’s mind, filled only with happy memories and the feeling of contentment. That was just Bobby’s house in general, though. A sigh escaped him as he placed his bag in the corner and laid down on the bed. It felt weird to say, but he took his side of the bed, having been in Bobby’s bed enough that he had a specific side he always took. He smiled at that for a minute, at how domestic it felt that the left side was his side. And just a bit ridiculous too. 

“Do you want me to hold you?” Bobby’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them and Luke was thankful for that. Even though the words made his cheeks turn pink. It wasn’t uncommon for the band to cuddle, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he was always the one holding his bandmates. Not that he minded it, they just always assumed he’d want to do it, so he did. Nobody had ever asked him what he wanted before and he had never complained about giving them what they wanted. It wasn’t really a problem for him, he would do anything to make his bandmates feel better when they needed it. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Luke assured him with a small shake of his head. Bobby had always seemed content to curl up in his arms whenever they would lay down together. He didn’t want to pressure his friend to do something he didn’t like just because he was upset. The last thing in the world that he wanted was to make them do something they didn’t really want to do. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He’d been doing it for years all while making sure his band was okay as well. But Bobby was giving him a strange look, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at him with an expression Luke couldn’t quite read. 

“But do you want me to?” Bobby repeated himself, emphasizing the question of what Luke wanted and before he could even think, he was nodding. He had never really considered it before, but it was what he wanted now. Honestly, he thought maybe it was what he needed. There was a certain comfort that came with being held by someone, a comfort that wasn’t there when he was holding somebody else. He knew his band loved him, of course, but this was different. There was a difference between loving someone and taking care of them. As vulnerable as it made him feel inside, he was willing to let Bobby take care of him now. 

“Please,” The word left Luke without him even really wanting it to, giving another nod of his head. Bobby was moving across the bed a moment later, stopping to turn off the lamp just before he did. A shaky breath left the shorter man as the bed dipped with his friend’s weight and a pair of arms wrapped around him. He relaxed against his chest and felt like crying again at the solid warmth of him. It felt nice and he had been right, he did think this was exactly what he needed. Just to feel close to someone, to feel cared for and loved. They laid there for a long time, just snuggled up together. “I love you, man,” He whispered just before he fell asleep with him. 


End file.
